stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Zacharia
Full Name: 'Zacharia Johnny Gershom. *'Gender: Male *'Age: '''23 *'Occupation:' BBOY 24/7, Part-Time Hobo *'Faction: UG *'''Theme Songs: *: Busy P by Pedrophilia *: Reptile by Skrillex *: Eyes On Fire (Zeds Dead Remix) by Blue Foundation *: Cracks Ft. Belle Humble (Flux Pavilion Remix) by Freestylers *: Dare (Dave Aude Club Mix) by Gorillaz *: Blue Betrayal by DJ Sharpnel History X079 Born into a wealthy family that focused on classical ballet, Zach had two sisters and two brothers. They lived in an area far from Step City, isolated from other relatives and people. X083 (5 years) Zach is diagnosed with Tourette Syndrome, he is heavily medicated for the next six years. X090 (11 years) His parents take Zach off of his medication once they realize its hampered his development. Introduced to 'bboys' by his oldest sister. X095 (16 years) Zach leaves his family to pursue modern dancing, especially breakdancing. Discovers Step City. X099 (20 years) His parents pass away. Zach gains his inheritence but keeps it tucked away for a rainy stormy day. X100 (21 years) Zach becomes a nomadic bboy who roams the street of Step City in search of challenges, a thrill, and maybe a new home. X102 (23 years) Zach fell off the grid for 2 years, but has recently come back, hopefully to stay. He seems a bit off, though. Personality Zacharia is like a wild animal, very impulsive and energetic with a body that's two steps ahead of his mind. He dislikes speaking about himself and would rather listen. This makes him a great listener! But he has a tendency to fidget and twitch, so this might prove to be a bit too distracting. Zach strives to get the most out of life. Whether by jumping over buildings, dancing until his hands are bleeding, or socialising as much as he can. He's a bit of an adrenaline junkie and loves the thrill of compeition. He also has the tendency to push his luck to the brink. Zach gives mad respect to anyone who puts their body and soul into doing what they love. If you manage to catch him unpreoccupied, he's a cheery, nice guy who doesn't care if you're orange, purple, green or rainbow. He's one of the few who doesn't look down on anyone, even the jamdeaf. He's easy to get along with, doesn't anger easily, but laughs easily. Overall, he's a nice guy with the occasional tics. Dance \ Vibe Style Zacharia's style can be described as quirky, chaotic, and odd. He is bboy through and through and combines a mixture of a 'power head', a 'blow up', 'flavor' and 'abstract' in his dancing. He rapidly switches between these styles when he deems fits, and doesn't seem to be following any particular rhythm except the one that's in his head. Despite all the chaos, Zach is able to find a rhythm and flow and this is where his true strength shines through. The longer he dances, the more chaotic his vibe becomes and soon those watching and competing will be able to 'feel' it from their head down to their feet. It's similar to feeling bass, and it causes disorientation and dizziness as it floods the person's senses. It's best not to be drawn into long challenges with Zacharia, it can give you a bit of a headache. Zacharia's vibe appear as swirls, and squiggles. Thanks to his short height, his flexibility, and classical training, it enables him to perform physically defying stunts once he is in 'the zone'. This comes with a trade-off though, he'll be quite weak for several days afterward depending on how much he exerted himself. He has a habit of pushing himself past his physical and mental limits, because of this he can occasionally be found sleeping for days after a big battle. Miscellaneous Information Zacharia, when he's not dancing, is either practicing his dancing, practicing parkour, sleeping or eating. Zacharia dislikes talking about his Tourette Syndrome, his family, and why he has a gap in his teeth. Zacharia loves milkshakes, mint milkshakes in particular, and his favorite animal is the fruit bat. His favorite foods are pita chips, peanut brittle, salt and vinegar chips, jerky and spicy chicken sandwiches with no condiments. He dislikes mushy foods, but likes chewy or crunchy foods. He also has a voracious appetite. Zacharia does not drink, or do drugs. Zacharia was trained in classical and traditional dance styles for five years by his parents. He's been practicing in modern and hip-hop dance styles for six years. The hood around Zacharia's head is actually one long sash/scarf fashioned into a muffler and hood. It was given to him by his oldest sister. Zacharia's last name 'Gershom' is derived from גֵּר שָׁם (ger sham) meaning "a stranger there", it can also mean "exile". Category:Characters Category:UG